The Winds of Konoha
by KakashiSensei69
Summary: After the third great ninja war, Kakashi and Rin have some time off. The emotions kept in check by the war are now able to escape... I offer you my thoughts on what happened to Rin.


**Chapter 1 – The Meaning of a Bond**

_"Rin! Hurry, grab on!" He screamed in desperation. Knowing that this would be the last glimpse of his friend Obito, he looked down at his companion as he slowly mouthed "Rin…" The same heart that helped Kakashi become a jounin at age 13 was now desperately trying to escape through his throat as the rocks collapsed upon his savior. Not only had Obito given his life physically so Kakashi could escape, but he also freed him from the guilt-driven path of rule abiding. It took but a moment for him to recover his composure before turning to the men now coming to kill Rin.  
><em>Kakashi woke, sweating the middle of the starry night. He was not only sweating, but a lone tear streaked down his face. He wiped his cheek and moved to the edge of the bed. The war was finally over, but the sacrifices made were many. Kakashi still was coming to grips with the fact that he just lost the closest person to him since his own father.  
>His emotions were flowing heavy on the first night home, and he couldn't sleep it off. His dreams were laced with nothing but reoccurring memories of that horrifying moment. He put on his jacket and started for the empty streets of Konoha.<br>The lights of the street seemed to lower as Kakashi walked slowly towards the practice fields. He felt that they were in sync with his dimmed feelings about the post-war life he would now have to lead. The team that was once the highlight of his childhood was now disbanded, never again to be the same.  
>He sat down in front of the hero stone. This was his only his second visit the stone, but something within him told him it was going to be a regular occurrence. He looked at his closest friend's name, and put one hand upon it. He then touched his left eye, and for a brief moment it was as if Obito was there in front of him, smiling with a thumb up. Kakashi startled and backed up swiftly, running into a mysterious figure. He turned to see Rin standing with her eyes down.<p>

"You couldn't sleep either?" She nearly whispered. It was as if the wind had carried her message with the cold morning breeze. Kakashi said nothing and looked over his shoulder. He knew that he felt something, a mixture of immense sadness for the circumstances that brought this moment and overwhelming joy that Rin was present.

In a gesture that no words could describe, Kakashi moved closer to Rin and hugged her. Rin's eyes grew large and teary. It was as if Kakashi had sent himself deep within the fear and sadness Rin was holding onto and pushed it back, if only for a moment. Kakashi let a single tear fall from his cheek, but quickly wiped it before bringing Rin in front of him, holding both hands.

"Rin," He finally managed to get out, "I know it's going to be hard for a long time… but I feel like Obito would really like if we lived happy. It would make his sacrifice worth it… you know? Why don't we try out best to integrate the part of Obito that brings us joy."

Rin took it all in, and smiled. For the first time since that mission she truly felt as if things were going to be ok… like things were going to pull through.

"I think that's exactly what I needed to hear, Kakashi." She said while looking to the side. "Why don't we start enjoying out break with… maybe… some breakfast tomorrow morning?" A light blush came to her face.

Kakashi smirked. He caught himself and quickly replied, "Why not? I'll come around 9, alright?" _Unbelievable, _Kakashi thought. One minute the horror of war was destroying his conscience, and as if Obito's very aura itself was on the situation, things were upbeat and serene.

Rin's eyes told the same tale. She smiled and said, "Sounds good! I know you'll be on time!" She embraced Kakashi one more time before grabbing his hand and chuckling, "Come on, we need to get some rest for our big day!" She began to run, dragging Kakashi behind.

Kakashi turned back to the stone, and instead of the pain he felt when he first arrived, he felt as if the stone was empowering him, helping him continue on. _I'll do my best Obito. For both of us._


End file.
